Silent Whispers
by ButterflyMist
Summary: The Lyoko gang are going about business as usual, then Sissi begins talking about a new girl coming to the school, who's her cousin! Meanwhile Odd is trying to prove Ulrich wrong; That he can commit to a girl and not just surf through them. OxR, UxY (maybe HxS). Rated for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm having trouble with the other stories so I thought I'd better make a TT/CL fanfics!**

* * *

Prologue

The mysterious girl shifted in her seat on the plane. She had vowed to herself never to turn back . . . her dearest cousin convinced her otherwise. The girl smiled, she'd be nothing had her raven-haired cousin didn't love her. The mysterious girl stared out the window and wished, no . . . PRAYED her new school wouldn't be like her past home. She closed her eyes and saw her mother's fear filled eyes as the girl's father beat her yet again. The girl with purple and black iridescent hair opened her eyes just as the plane flew over a forest-like park.

In France a blonde boy walked through the park near his school. It was the dead of night but at the moment he didn't care if he got caught. His best friend said that since the blonde had dated almost all the girls in school he had commitment issues.

_I do not have commitment issues! He's the one who can't even ask the girl he likes out!_ The blonde haired boy thought angrily, his dog had followed him out the dorms and was currently 'taking care of business'. The blonde boy looked up as a plane flew by, it was probably the girl that the principal's daughter was talking about all day; her cousin who was outstanding in the arts. The boy ran his fingers through the purple stripe in his hair and sighed, he hoped the new girl wasn't like her cousin.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now as I'm currently trying to defeat writers block!**

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and leave any suggestions you have.**

**ButterflyMist, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A/N: Hi again guys! I'm kinda bored and I chickened out of watching PewDiePie play Nightmare House 2 . . . in only three minutes! Anyway, if you want to leave any suggestions go for it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The arrival

It was the next day, Tuesday, and everyone was in the auditorium for a special announcement from Principal Delmas. Sissi was way too excited that she failed to notice that she was squirming in her seat. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy sat together unfortunately close to Sissi, Herve and Nicholas.

"What do you think the new girl is like? I don't think I can stand another Sissi." Ulrich whispered to mainly Aelita and Jeremy. Odd and Yumi shrugged.

"From Sissi's reaction, she must be quite lovable." Aelita whispered from her seat next to Yumi.

"I wonder if she was on the plane that flew over the school last night." Odd mumbled to himself. Jeremy heard him.

"You snuck out again? You could get in major trouble!" the boy genius of the group hissed at him, Odd gave him a look that said 'I don't care if I get caught'. Only the girls of the group heard Sissi's conversation with her mindless drones.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe she's finally back, after so many years!" Elizabeth Delmas squealed/whispered. Herve was excited as well (since his crush was excited) and couldn't wait to see how the new girl's beauty compared to Sissi's own.

"Is she really as pretty as you say?" Nicholas asked, finding nothing else to say. Sissi turned to him and smiled.

"She's more than pretty, she's absolutely gorgeous! Although she lacks in the social area where I excel." Sissi whispered to the dirty blonde with unending enthusiasm. Then the principal stepped up to the podium (I think that's what it's called).

"Students," quiet filled the auditorium, you could hear one of Emily LeDuc's hair pins drop, "Now I understand you are all excited about the new student but that is no reason to gossip." Silence was the main priority for the children attending Kadic Academy. Principal Delmas continued to speak but Odd just tuned him out. He felt someone watching him, probably a fan girl. But it didn't feel right. He felt like a snow white cat being chosen by a shadow witch at the pet shop; nervous and out of place. He looked at Ulrich who was scratching the side of his neck. The brunette looked at his roommate and silently told him he felt like he was being watched too. The two looked around (subtly) until Ulrich tapped Odd's knee with the back of his hand. The principal was still speaking. The blonde looked towards the place his best friend was looking. There, at the back of the auditorium, was an exceptionally dark corner. Odd nearly shivered as he felt eyes from that very spot.

"So in conclusion I would like to introduce our newest student, and my niece, Shyanne Raven Delmas." Mr Delmas had finally captured to cat-like boy's attention. While everyone else was looking around the auditorium frantically he simply smirked; he knew where _Shyanne_ was hiding. He sneaked a glance at the corner and felt something different; knowing and . . . appreciation? Then he heard Sissi giggle. She must've already known, it was probably her idea to have her cousin stashed somewhere in the auditorium during the assembly (which did not happen regularly). Then _she_ stepped out of the darkness and Odd thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; she had hair reaching her middle back which was black (yet shone purple) some of it hanging in front of her face (hiding most of her features), she had deep blue (and in Odd's opinion mystical) eyes that showed an emotion indescribable and her lips were the perfect shape, size and colour (a dusty pink which Odd adored). She was so pale she almost looked grey. What she wore intrigued the blonde boy: she wore a black strapless shirt which showed her navel and had long sleeves reaching her wrists; a dark grey gauze ruffle skirt that had a black bow on the front of the charcoal waist line **(1)**. She wore midnight blue knee-high boots with a one centimetre heel (making her reach about the bridge of Odd's nose); she also had her back unbelievably straight. What truly aroused Odd's curiosity though, was her graceful stride; she had a confident air about her, yet she seemed to hide. Everyone's attention was on her by the time she walked past the Lyoko warriors, Sissi saying how she told Herve and Nicholas that her cousin was amazingly beautiful in hushed tones. Odd noticed that most of the boys' jaws had dropped and some were even drooling. For some reason he didn't like the feeling of seeing them drool at the goddess walking towards the stage. As she stepped upon the stage the principal had a ghost of a proud smile on his face. When _Shyanne_ stopped next to her uncle there was a meow in the back of the auditorium, everyone jumped and turned to the source of the noise; except Sissi, Shyanne and the principal. There was a litter ginger kitten stalking after the mysterious (Odd almost squealed in a fan girl-ish manner at that thought) new girl with a slight limped. Just as the kitten was getting closer to the stage Shyanne jumped down and picked the adorable little kitten up and then proceeded back onto the stage. Everyone jaw-dropped when they saw the pet on campus (although the rule was no dogs allowed), Odd almost failed to notice the 'we'll talk about this later, young lady' look on the principal's face, then he continued.

"School will be coming along as usual; just because we have a new student does not everyone must ruin their spotless behaviours." Everyone knew that Principal Delmas was talking about the people who HAVE spotless behaviours. Then the entire student body was dismissed so no one got to go and say a quick hello to the new girl.

_In the playground . . ._

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy were on their way to the first class of the day, Science with Ms Hertz. Ulrich had noticed his best friend's behaviour when the new girl walked past him and was still smirking.

"Oh, come on, Jeremy! Don't you have something?!" Odd half yelled at the other blonde.

"NO, Odd! For the last time, I don't have anything at the moment that would allow us to hear the conversation between Shyanne and Principal Delmas in the principal's office." Jeremy pushed his glasses up his nose and glared at Odd for the fifth time in a minute. The artistic blonde scowled and walked ahead of the group.

"What just happened?" Aelita, not being accustomed with human emotion, was confused to Odd's sudden outburst. This only made Ulrich smirked wider.

"Odd's taken a liking to this Shyanne girl." The soccer-crazed brunette's smirk became contagious as Jeremy was seen smirking within seconds of Ulrich's explanation. Aelita still didn't understand.

* * *

**So how was that? I haven't much to say but I will be trying to update regularly with this story.**

**1) look up '**

**A/N: Hi again guys! I'm kinda bored and I chickened out of watching PewDiePie play Nightmare House 2 . . . in only three minutes! Anyway, if you want to leave any suggestions go for it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Science Class

**A/N: third chapter already, man this one is going quick! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Raven (minus her 'human' appearance).**

* * *

Chapter 2

Science Class

As the four 8th graders finally made it to class the bell rang and they had to run to their seats. Ms Hertz hadn't arrived yet. Ulrich did a quick scan of the class and put his head down, he was too late.

"Ulrich, dear!" Sissi had already seen him and rushed over, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Uh, what, Sissi?" the soccer player was never in the mood to deal with Sissi.

"I was just wondering what you thought of my dearest cousin." She gave him a look that almost scared the living crap out of him, like Slenderman. He put his head back down and shrugged. Sissi was about to say something when Ms Hertz walked in and ordered her back to her seat (which she did). Then the science teacher with an afro told the class of what they would be doing today.

"We will be dissecting rats," that earned plenty yuck's on its own, "Now, now, class. We postponed this last week because we lost all the frogs, the only reason we are using rats is because of the last 'epidemic' when a whole family of them were discovered in the kitchen." Everyone shuddered, especially Odd since he almost _ate_ one of them. Then there was a knock on the door and it opened. Principal Delmas stepped in, followed by Shyanne who didn't have the kitten with her. Odd's attention was immediately on the raven haired girl, whose hair still shone purple.

"Principal Delmas, how nice of you to drop by, I was just briefing my class on what we will be doing today." Ms Hertz said as she subconsciously stared at the quiet girl behind Mr Delmas.

"Very well. I was giving Shyanne a tour of the grounds." Odd had tuned them out and was staring at Shyanne with a certain emotion swirling in his eyes. When she finally noticed he grinned and waved at her. She gave him a soft, shy smile in return. Then her uncle left and she was to be seated in the middle with Nicholas Poliakoff; at the desk right next to Odd. The mischievous blonde was practically drooling at Shyanne's nude stomach. Only now did he notice she was wearing a gold locket around her neck and a charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Well, Shyanne, would you like to tell us more about yourself?" Ms Hertz's question made everyone in the class look at the girl mentioned. Odd noticed she was tapping a finger against her knee.

"I prefer Raven over Shyanne." Shy- _Raven's_ voice was absolutely breath taking to Odd. The way it was monotonous yet showed so much emotion almost left him breathless. Then he noticed that he was, indeed, drooling. He looked away from the gorgeous girl seated at the bench to his right, Ulrich, smirking, to his left. Odd wiped the drool from his chin and felt his face heat up a bit. The class had settled down and Jim was placing a dead rat on a metal tray (tin foil separating the two) onto each bench, then Odd felt something land on his lap. He looked down subtly to see a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it under the desk and read what it said.

_'Are you alright? Your cheeks have turned red -Raven.'_ Odd was amazed by how elegant Raven's handwriting was. He was about to reply when Ulrich hit his knee with the back of his hand. Odd the turned his gaze to the teacher, crumpled up the piece of paper and vowed to himself to tell the goddess next to him he was fine after class.

"Now, girls, for those of you who haven't already you must tie your hair back." Ms Hertz didn't need to. Odd glanced at Shyanne who tying her hair in a high ponytail with a baby blue hair band that was on her wrist; a few strands hung across the side of face, some in hung just in front of her left ear. She was stunning. He jumped when there was a clang on his desk only to see that he was given the tools and everyone in the class knew that when dissecting in Ms Hertz classroom, if you were given the tools it was you who was actually doing the dissecting. Odd nearly puked but then saw that Raven was given the tools as well; yet she seemed unfazed.

"You may now begin." Ms Hertz said to the class. Odd picked up the four pins and secured the dead rat to the tray by its hands. He heard Ulrich gag. Odd, glancing at her every five seconds, noticed that Raven was already picking up the scalpel, a single tear streaming down her face. Odd wanted nothing more than to wipe it away, but that would be considered inappropriate since she probably didn't even know his name. He then grabbed his scalpel and made three incisions; one across the upper chest, one across the rat's . . . lower region and one down the middle of its body, connecting with the other two incisions. He glanced at Raven, another lone tear trailed down her porcelain cheeks (on the same trail as the last); she had picked up her tweezers and was preparing for the next step. Odd then picked up his tweezers (he was subconsciously copying Raven's movements) and pulled back the folds of skin he had cut open.

"Yuck!" Sissi squealed from her seat. Herve had just cut pulled the folds of skin back as well. Odd glanced at the raven-haired Raven (he almost chuckled at that) who had a disgusted look on her face as she reached for two more pins. Odd then grabbed a pair of pins from the tray of tools on his desk and glanced at Ulrich, who had one hand over his mouth, one on his stomach and his eyes closed. At the back of the room Emily shrieked. Odd ignored her and continued. He stuck the folds of skin he'd pulled to the rat's sides to the tray and gagged. He glanced at Raven who was holding a magnifying glass; her eyes were shut and she had ne dainty hand over her mouth. Odd was, of course, sympathetic and would be glad if he failed the task. He looked at Jeremy who had already removed his rat's heart. Odd the grabbed his magnifying glass and examined the tubes connecting the heart to the rest of the dead body on the tray. I then readied one of the two clock glasses and grabbed the scalpel again. Odd cut through the tubes mentioned, and saw Ulrich bolt to the bin to throw up. The blonde almost did too. Odd grabbed the tweezers and removed the heart from the rat's dead body, nearly choking on vomit. He placed it on the readied watch glass and pushed the glass aside. He readied the other and glanced at Raven who was examining with the magnifying glass. Odd then grabbed his magnifying glass and examined his dead rat's stomach. He then grabbed the scalpel and repeated the steps taken with the heart. He was then finished and put his hand up (telling Jim and Ms Hertz he was done). Raven's rat and detached organs were taken from her seconds before Odd raised his hand. After Jim collected his, Odd looked towards Raven who looked like she was nearly in tears. The bell then ran and everyone left the class room; several of Odd's classmates flocked to Raven and asked if she were alright. Odd couldn't see or hear Raven's response so when everyone else was gone he went and asked her himself.

"Hi, Raven! Are you alright? You look pretty shaken up." Odd said in his usual cheery voice. _Smooth, Odd, smooth._ Raven looked at him just she wiped away a tear with a lace, sapphire handkerchief that Odd hadn't noticed a moment ago. Raven gave Odd a small smile.

"I'm fine, I just don't like the idea of dissection; to me it's another form of waking the dead." She then tilted her head sideways, that small smile not leaving her face, "What about you? Your cheeks are still. Granted, they're not red now, more of a pink shade but still." Odd nearly gasped when she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He just grinned.

"Never better! I'm Odd, by the way, Odd Della Robbia." Odd was still grinning. Raven smiled. Odd then said he had to get to the gym for his next class; Raven said she had to go there as well.

"You want to walk together?" Odd asked and immediately wanted to kick himself, until Raven nodded.

* * *

**Read, Review, Favourite and Follow because I have nothing else to fucking type here.**

**ButterflyMist, Signing Out.**


	4. Chapter 3: PE Class

**A/N: I've been answering PM's all. Day. Please Bellaswangirl71, give me a break?!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Physical Education Class

Odd met up with Ulrich in the boys' locker room, Jeremy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Einstein?" The blonde asked the brunette. Ulrich just looked at him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Einstein's got a note from his parents saying he doesn't have to do gym." Ulrich was still smirking, "What about you, where've you been? Chatting up the new girl?" Odd looked at him as if he had said he'd kiss a dead, dissected rat.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't chatting her up!" Odd nearly yelled which received strange looks, "Let's just get changed and get to class."

_In the girls' locker room . . ._

Aelita watched as the new girl walked into the girls' locker room, walked to the locker next to her and opened it like a pro. The pink haired girl swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke.

"Hi, Raven! I'm Aelita, Aelita Stones." She stuck her hand out to the new girl. Shyanne looked at the pink head and shook her hand. Aelita was sure Raven recognised her from the class earlier; after all, she was sitting next to Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you." Was all Raven said as she collected her gym clothes and headed to the changing rooms. Aelita found it strange that the new girl's voice showed so little yet so much at the same time.

"SHY! Wait up!" Aelita turned to the source of the yell only to see Sissi, holding her gym clothes in her arms, running after her cousin. Aelita then grabbed her own gym clothes and proceeded towards the girls' changing room. Aelita found it bizarre; the way Sissi seemed dependant of Raven, yet with her secretive personality, Raven should be dependant of Sissi. Or was it the other way around? All Aelita knew was that her head hurt.

Gym class started off as usual; Jim, who was the PE teacher,  
was busy marking the role as a few late-comers arrived unnoticed; Odd and Ulrich were among the boy late-comers. Odd looked around for Aelita, when he saw her though he didn't expect to see her talking to Raven. Odd especially didn't expect Raven to look so (and this was the only word he could think of to describe how Raven looked) _sexy_ in her gym uniform. The light grey top looked tight yet hung of Raven (and Odd tried very hard not to stare her boobs which were covered but made themselves seen), the blue shorts with the white strip down the sides complimented her legs and she had traded her boots for pure white sneakers. Aelita looked the same as always in her gym clothes.

"Alright! Today we are playing Dodge-ball! Ulrich, Herve! You two will be team captains." Poor Jim had to yell over all the teenagers talking at the same time. Ulrich and Herve had to walk up to Jim and play rock-paper-scissors to know who got to choose first. It was Ulrich.

"Odd." Said blonde went and stood beside his best friend. It was now Herve's turn.

"Sissi." Said female went and stood beside the pimple faced prodigy.

"Aelita." Said pink haired girl walked up to her two friends and waited.

"Nicholas." The drummer walked to his friend.

"Emily." The black-haired girl with glasses walked towards her new dodge ball team. Sissi started to whisper something to Herve.

"Shy." This confused everyone except Sissi and Aelita. The pink girl had already heard in the locker room what Sissi called her cousin. Raven (or in Sissi's case 'Shy') walked towards the group. Only Theo Gauthier was left standing, leaving four people a team. Theo had to sit on the bleachers for the duration of the game. Jim then placed four red, rubber balls onto the line in the middle of the dodge ball court. Odd's eyes never left Raven.

_I can't believe how well that outfit compliments her curves_. Was all he could think, his cheeks heating up again. Sissi's team gathered together and Raven whispered something to them, Ulrich knew it was some sort of battle plan. Then Jim blowed his whistle.

"ALRIGHT! YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES!" the dorm manager yelled at the students. Each team retreated to a separate end of the gym. One wrong move and they were out. Jim raised the whistle to his lips . . . and blew as hard as he could. Both teams raced for the balls in the centre; Odd, Ulrich, Nicholas and Raven were the ones to get them though. Each team backed up and readied themselves. Ulrich aimed his ball at Herve and would have hit him had Herve not dodged.

"NICE DODGE, PICHON!" Jim yelled. Raven then threw her ball at Ulrich and got him square in the chest.

"STERN! YOU'RE OUT!" The unfortunate brunette went to the bleachers and watched events, arms wrapped around his body. Odd planned (well . . . tried to plan) his next move as he watched Nicholas pass his ball to Raven.

_She must've told them to hand all the balls to her_. As Odd thought that Raven pegged the ball Nicholas had given her at Emily and got her square in the calve.

"DELUC! YOU'RE OUT!" Emily half walked half limped to the bleachers. Only Odd and Aelita were left on their team. Odd had a plan, but it wasn't the best. He chucked his ball at Sissi, who A) was going to pick up the ball Ulrich had thrown and B) had her back turned to him, and got her square on the butt.

"DELMAS! YOU'RE OUT!" Sissi walked to the bleachers, a look of disbelief and shock on her face. Aelita picked up the ball Raven had thrown at Emily, her eyes never leaving her rival team. Nicholas picked up the ball Sissi discarded. Herve should've been considered a secondary target to Odd and Aelita. After a few moments Aelita threw her ball at the pimple faced boy, getting him on the thigh. Herve retreated to the bleachers and sat down next to Sissi, who was standing as a result of her most likely bruised butt. Raven and Nicholas had the upper hand with three balls on their side of the court. Raven chucked her ball a Aelita and got her shoulder, but not too hard.

"STONES! YOU'RE OUT!" Aelita rubbed her shoulder as she went to sit with Ulrich, who was still having trouble breathing. Odd noticed Nicholas wasn't paying attention and threw his ball at the drummer with all his might. Odd's aim was off though as he hit Raven . . . in the face. Everyone gasped as Raven fell to the floor, unconscious. Odd couldn't remember much else of what happened because his vision faded.

* * *

**Who have I left in suspense? If Odd's OOC it's because of something I'm not mentioning.**


	5. Chapter 4: Infirmary

**A/N: I haven't gotten a single review for this story yet! T-T**

* * *

Chapter 4

Infirmary

**Odd's POV**

I woke up. Not very exciting but that's what happened. The thing is . . . I woke up . . . in the Infirmary! Creepiest place EVER! The walls are so white they look like Slenderman's face! I sat up and instantly regretted my decision. I flopped back onto the bed with a mega headache. I opened my eyes to see Ulrich, Einstein, Yumi and Aelita. Gathered around the hospital bed (in my opinion it should be called the Infirmary Bed (there's only one)). Everyone smiled, most likely at my awesomeness. I try to sit up just a little bit and was fine.

"How you feeling?" Ulrich asked me. I smirked at him and he just smirked back. Yumi and Aelita sighed. Then I remembered what happened. They must've realised.

"How's Raven? I didn't hit her too hard did I?" Aelita fakes a smile (it's obvious because her eye was twitching), Yumi and Ulrich were emotionless (birds of a feather, I tell you). Einstein and Mrs Einstein looked at each other, "What?"

"Odd . . . there's only one bed here, so . . . Raven's . . . in the hospital. We don't know if she's alright." Aelita's voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear.

"You're kidding!" I looked around. No Raven. I then heard Ulrich's annoying ringtone. I can only watch as he answers it.

"Hello? . . . Oh, hey Nicholas . . . yeah, Odd's awake. How's Shyanne? . . . That bad, huh? . . . Alright, I'll tell him." I get really anxious at the 'That bad' part. What if I killed her? Ulrich turns to me with a smile smirk.

"Raven's fine, she's got a massive headache though." I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't surprised really; I should've been but I wasn't. Somehow I knew Rae was gonna be alright. Then the door opened and the school nurse walked in; she told everyone to leave and gave me a 'physical check-up'.

**NPOV**

Curfew came quickly and Odd was allowed to go back to his dorm. When he got there Kiwi was asleep on his bed and Ulrich was on his laptop.

"Hey, Odd." The martial-artist didn't need to look up to know it was Odd.

"What did I miss?" Odd carefully picked up Kiwi and put him in the drawer. Ulrich then shut down his laptop.

"Let's see; you missed a pop quiz in English, you missed Kurt Johnston puking all over the cafeteria and what else? Oh, Raven is out of the hospital and-'' Ulrich was interrupted by his text ringtone (Young by The Hollywood Undead). He flips his phone open and reads the text.

"What's up?" Odd started to change into his custom pyjamas. After he'd completed this action he tossed his phone to the blonde and lay down on his bed.

'_Rae is staying in my dorm, tell Odd'._ Was all it said and was obviously from Aelita (Jeremy is in the boys dorms and Yumi doesn't bunk at the school). Ulrich burst out laughing when Odd basically light bulb-ed.

_I could use Aelita as a direct source to see if Shyanne likes me back!_ Odd then tossed the phone back to its owner (who caught it one handed and eyes closed) and grabbed his phone from his surprisingly neat side of the room. He texted Aelita immediately and couldn't help but notice Ulrich's chuckling.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, ever since I showed you that corner in the auditorium you've been crazy about this girl. I'm beginning to think you might finally commit to a girl." Ulrich put his hands behind his head and promptly fell asleep. Odd just stared, he'd finally realised that this might be his chance to prove Ulrich wrong. A sly smirk came to his face when Aelita texted him back.

_She's going to wake up early, shower early and go for a walk in the park. Don't be too forward._

* * *

**What will Odd do to our favourite half-demon?**


	6. Chapter 5: Tower Activated

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was kinda short!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tower Activated

Odd got up extra early, heeding his pink haired friend's advice, and went to the male showers. The water was exclusively warm. He made sure to completely clean himself until he smelt like a soap monster. He headed back to his dorm and dressed in his cleanest outfit (which happened to be another replica of his favourite outfit). He grabbed his cell phone just in case and headed out. Odd felt cool and confident. Then he thought about rejection; never before, in his life, had Odd been rejected by a girl so it was a scary thought. When he exited the building he almost looked back. Almost. The blonde still felt a little guilty for hitting Raven with the dodge ball. The image kept flashing in his mind in slow motion. The ball flying toward the petite cutie (Odd could think of so many adjectives that meant 'beautiful' to describe how Raven looked), the impact, the look of shock on Shyanne's face before she fell. He shook his head and continued to the park.

After he'd arrived at the park he walked around a bit until he bumped into his crush (he was bold enough to think it). She looked up at him; her plump lips slightly parted (it was so hard for Odd not to just kiss her), her iridescent hair tied up a high ponytail and her deep dark blues somehow looked as purple as her hair shined. He then noticed their proximity, how his hands somehow managed to end up on her hips and how her hands were sitting on his chest. Raven seemed to notice too because she pulled away a bit. She gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." She said to him and picked up the book she had dropped; it had a porcelain-like face on it and was titled 'The Silence: Whispers in the Dark'.

"Good book?" Odd asked as he looked at it, it seemed kind of gothic to him. She nodded and her smile brightened; how he loved her smile.

"Yes, it is. It's about this girl who falls in love with someone she'd never met but only heard. She hears his voice while she sleeps and he tells her things that she couldn't have made up or imagined and she thinks he might be a Tulpa but can't be sure because she can _feel_ his presence when she sleeps. The first book was about the girl receiving text messages from who she thinks is the same person in this book." Odd had listened to every word but had no idea what a Tulpa was. Instead of making himself look stupid he decided to ask Jeremy what it was later.

"Cool. Mind if I borrow it sometime?" They started walking down the path together and he found himself staring at her, yet again.

"Not at all. I'm halfway through anyway so I'll be able to lend it to you in about a week." This left Odd gobsmacked.

"A week? To finish half of that thick book?" He motioned to the 10 cm thick book. She giggled and nodded. Odd found himself laughing with her. After about a minute of walking with her in silence he spoke.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no idea that the ball would hit you." Odd had his hands up in as a sign of apology, which Raven accepted.

"It's fine. It was actually quite obvious that the ball would come flying at me, what with the angle of your throw." This confused Odd and Raven saw, "You had your arm started in a semi-circle motion around you side, when you should've had it in a slight arch motion above your head." Raven explained this so clearly. Odd then sheepishly grinned. Raven smiled at him again.

"So, what happened in the first book?" Odd decided to act like he read books all the time when really he'd rather sing.

"The girl, Olivia, has been going to her high school as per usual and then she finds a note in her locker. This is strange because there was no way into her locker other than busting it open, the note says 'I'd like to meet with you, but I cannot show you my face.' And the note was typed up so she had no way of telling who wrote it. She then goes home as if nothing happened. When she gets home her father gives her a brand new mobile phone and she takes it to her room." Raven stopped to take a breath. Her voice had been slightly cheery while explaining the first book's contents.

"Then she gets the first text from her secret admirer?" Odd asked before the gorgeous girl walking next to him could continue, Raven smiled again.

"Exactly right. The text says 'You should smile more. You look prettier when you smile.' Olivia doesn't understand this but heeds the advice anyway and smiles more; then she then becomes much more popular at school the next day. Then when she goes home again she receives another text saying 'Good. Be careful around your new friends though, they don't appreciate you like I do'. Not understanding what the mystery man means, but still trusting him, she becomes wary of her new friends; who start trying to get Olivia to smoke, drink and do drugs. The rest you'll have to read, I can lend you the book now if you'd like." Odd nodded enthusiastically as Raven reached into the purple satchel she was carrying with her and pulled out the book 'The Silence: Messages of Mystery'. The front cover was mainly black but had a white mask that was half hidden by the black (which seemed to become a hoodie). Odd took it from Raven; he then grabbed her wrist and led her to a tree to sit under. She looked at him curiously.

"We have plenty of time before school starts and I really want to start reading this book." _And learn more about you in the process_. Odd grinned as Shyanne started giggling. The two sat down (under the same tree and (REALLY) close together), opened their books and read.

_In the small town of Nashville, USA, Miss Olivia Brookston headed to her first period class of the day. She had long black hair and sparkling baby blue eyes . . ._

"_You totally have a secret admirer!" Tiffany squealed as Olivia read the note to her two best friends-_

Odd's reading was interrupted by the school bell (the one that was used to tell every student it was time for breakfast); he turned to see Raven standing and waiting. He stood up and together they made their way to the cafeteria.

"So what do you think of the book so far?" Raven's voice had gone a little monotonous again; Odd still thought her voice was heavenly.

"It's awesome but I can't shake the feeling that Olivia and Dylan resemble some people I know." Odd smirked as Raven cheeks turned a slight pink. She seemed to compose herself when they were in the public eye.

"SHY!" Sissi's high pitch scream was heard and Odd nearly verbally cursed.

_Sissi, you just ruined everything! Raven and I were going to walk to the cafeteria and sit in alone together at a table in a corner and we'd tell each other more about each other and then she'd start showing signs that she liked me back! _When Odd finally snapped out of his little mind theatre Raven was walking to the cafeteria with Sissi, Herve and Nicholas. He groaned and then trudged to the food line. After he'd grabbed cereal, two pieces of toast, porridge and some juice Odd went to sit with his friends.

"How did it go?" Aelita whispered to him and leaned forward. Odd pulled out the book Raven lent him and his pink haired friend gasped.

"We bumped into each other and we started talking about this book she dropped, 'The Silence: Whispers in the dark'. It was actually really interesting and then we got into this conversation about the first book and she said she could lend it to me if I wanted. That reminds me; Jeremy, what's a Tulpa?" Jeremy finally caught the boy genius' attention.

"A Tulpa, Odd, is a being created by our thoughts. It's basically when you talk to your mind so much that it 'talks back'" Jeremy explained while staring at Odd with an odd expression. Odd then nodded and proceeded to eat his huge breakfast; subtly watching the dark bird across the cafeteria who was smiling and laughing with her cousin. Then there was a beeping from Jeremy's laptop; when he checked the problem his voice became grim.

"X.A.N.A.'s activated another Tower . . ."

* * *

**No pun intended ('staring at Odd with an odd expression').**


	7. Chapter 6: Attack

**A/N: sixth chapter already? Wow.`**

* * *

Chapter 6

Attack

Jeremy told them that his computer could be wrong since nothing bad has happened yet but it was likely he just jinxed their good luck. They others nodded as the bell marking their first period rang. The group headed to their first class of that day. Social Sciences. Ulrich texted Yumi telling her to be on her guard.

"Be careful guys, you-know-who could do you-know-what at any second." Jeremy said in hushed tones to his three present friends. They nodded as they arrived at the classroom. They went to go and sit in their usual seats (Jeremy sitting at a desk in the one of the middle rows by himself, Aelita sitting in front of Jeremy and Odd and Ulrich sitting behind Jeremy together) but then they realised that with Raven in the class either she'd have to sit with Jeremy or someone would have to move. As it turned out the team didn't really need to move because Sissi made Nicholas sit next to Jeremy so Raven could sit next to her. Odd wanted to sit next to Raven. He wanted so bad to be close to her like earlier that morning; it was almost like she had, no . . . she already had enchanted him.

_What's happening to me? I've never gotten a crush on a girl this fast before. How is it that Raven is so . . . so . . . DAMN IT! She's just so perfect._ Odd chanced a glance at the object of his affection. Then he remembered something.

_Yesterday at the assembly when I'd felt someone's eyes on me, I'd felt something else . . . I felt a kind of-_

"Della Robbia?" Odd looked up and realised that Mr Fumet was marking the roll. He signalled he was there as various classmates of his chuckled. The blonde felt himself blush and a certain significant someone's eyes on him. He turned and met Raven's gaze who then looked away and . . . did she just blush as well?

_Holy crap, holy crap, PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY, TELL ME SHE BLUSHED!_ Odd was so swept up in his little mind theatre watching a film about him and Shyanne marrying and having Kiwi and Rae's kitten play with their kids that he hadn't noticed that he was drooling slightly.

"Pssst! Odd! Odd!" Ulrich hissed trying to wake up his zoned out friend before he said something that was stupid and/or embarrassed himself. For the rest of the lesson, Ulrich could not wake up his drooling friend who was going to fail the test tomorrow.

**With Yumi . . .**

Yumi Ishiyama, who was a grade ahead of her friends, was silent during math; not putting her hand up to ask or answer questions, not whispering gossip to the girls around her. Just concentrating.

_X.A.N.A could attack at any moment. I wonder why this happens, after months of it being inactive, and then it suddenly awakens. And when there's a new student-_ suddenly, Anais Fiquet and Brynja Heringsdotir screamed. Yumi jumped and turned to see the cause of trouble. She gasped. Outside, was a Scyphozoa (the monster that tries to steal Aelita's memories all the time) in all its glory. She watched the direction it was headed; which was straight towards the Social Sciences classroom. Yumi then bolted from her seat, through the crowd of screaming 9th graders and ran after the giant Scyphozoa.

**With Odd . . .**

"Now can anyone answer why people become attached to people whose personalities are the exact opposite of their own?" Mr Fumet asked, "Yes, Shyanne."

"Please, I prefer Raven. There are multiple reasons why people choose to attach themselves with those who are opposites. They may believe that they will iron out their faults, or that they their newfound friend will give them a challenge. Though the most common reason for this to happen is, as the saying goes, 'opposites attract'." The raven-haired Raven replied.

"Correct, Ra-'' Mr Fumet was interrupted by Emily's screams. Everyone joined in as they noticed the giant Scyphozoa outside. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita stood up and prepared to go find Yumi and then go to Lyoko. Yumi was right on the giant brain-sucking squid's tail. The 8th grade Lyoko warriors ran out to meet with their friend.

"What's happening? Why is there a Scyphozoa attacking the school?" Yumi yelled over the screams and the evacuation bell.

"X.A.N.A's attacking. How he got a Scyphozoa to de-virtualize, I have no idea; but I don't think he's trying to get Aelita at the moment." Jeremy yelled back as the squid ignored its usual pink-haired target.

"You guys head to the factory, I'll stay here and make sure that it doesn't kill anyone!" Odd shouted at his friends who nodded; all of them knowing that under regular circumstances Odd would want to kick Lyoko monster butt, but (hehe) since his crush was at risk he'd stay behind. The others ran off to the factory to deactivate the activated tower and reverse time. Screams continued to echo all around Odd.

"SHY!" He heard Sissi screech. He twisted to see the Scyphozoa lifting Raven, its tentacles readying at the (in Odd's opinion) most beautiful girl in existent's temples. The tentacles started to glow as the monster sucked, or inserted, something out, or into, Raven's mind. Odd panicked and grabbed a screw driver. He ran towards the monster.

_Nobody attacks Raven. Nobody._ The blonde the dug the sharp screwdriver into one of the monsters leftover tentacles. There was a strange, screeching sound as it dropped Raven. Odd, who began feeling dizzy ran and caught the girl of his dreams before she hit the ground. She was still alive and slightly conscious. Odd ran (while carrying Raven bridal style, might I add) into the park under the cover of the trees. He laid the semi-conscious Raven down and sat next to her. Odd was still unbelievably dizzy. He had been fine before that _thing_ probed Raven's brain.

"Speaking of which . . ." Odd jumped and looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice; it sounded like a little girl, "I'm down here!" Odd looked down, standing at his feet was . . .

* * *

**You all hate me so much that you will leave reviews about how amazing this chapter was and you will favourite and follow this story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion

**A/N: How many of you hate me right now?**

**Disclaimer: MY LIFE SUCKS!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Confusion

_"Speaking of which . . ." Odd jumped and looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice; it sounded like a little girl, "I'm down here!" Odd looked down, standing at his feet was . . ._ Raven's cat.

"Did you just talk?" Odd asked; he was sure he was hallucinating maybe that's why he's dizzy. Then the kitten blinked.

"I mean . . . meow?" It didn't fool Odd. He stared at the kitten and the kitten stared back, "If you tell anyone I may have to kill you." Odd gave a horrified look and the kitten started to crack up.

"You should . . . see your . . . face!" the kitten rolled onto it's back, still laughing. Odd glared at it.

"That wasn't funny." He growled. The kitten lifted her paw and . . . wiped a tear from her eye?

"I'm Metrion by the way." The kitten then sat down with a straight back and a proud smirk.

"Metrion?" Odd tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea why he kept talking to the kitten like it was talking back, maybe it was a Tulpa.

"It's the name of Raven's favourite moon. And I'm not a Tulpa." Metrion then rolled onto her back and yawned.

"There's a moon called Metrion?" Odd was even more confused and was a small bit scared as he hadn't SAID Metrion might be a Tulpa, he THOUGHT it.

"Yep, but not in this dimension. And no I didn't read your mind; your mind is open to me so I heard it." Metrion got up and crawled onto Raven's stomach, nuzzling into the pale skin. Odd felt slightly jealous of Metrion.

"Wait! One, there's other dimensions? Two, what do you mean my mind is open to you?" the blonde had to keep asking questions because Metrion was making more need for questions.

"One; yes, there are other dimensions I just don't know the name of the one where the Metrion Moon is located. Your second question is . . . hard to answer." Metrion kept her eyes on Raven's tranquil face. She was more unconscious then conscious by now.

"What do you mean 'hard to answer'?" Odd felt his head get a little heavy so he laid on his stomach, head in his hands.

"You ask too many questions. It's hard to answer because I'm an animal, not a human. The Bond varies from species to species." Metrion's eyes then widened, "I shouldn't have said that." Odd took his chance.

"What do you mean Bond?" Odd's question was met with silence. Metrion the crawled of Raven and approached Odd. She looked him in the eye.

"Speaking to me will become a simply dream to you, and by the time your friend turns back time you will forget you ever met me." Metrion then lifted her paw and tapped the centre of Odd's forehead. The blonde boy's body then went limp as he went unconscious. Metrion walked to her mistress and licked her face.

"Take your time waking up, Mistress. We need the boy to forget about hearing me speak; I shouldn't have come to help you when I felt your distress." Metrion then trotted off towards her mistress' shared dorm room. The one she will use until the renovations for her lone room are finished.

**At Lyoko . . .**

"I'm sending you the co-ordinates now." Jeremy's voice said as Ulrich rode the Over-Bike and Yumi rode the Over-Wing with Aelita across the desert plain.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked her Japanese friend.

"Yes?" Yumi didn't turn her gaze to Aelita since she was busy steering.

"I was wondering . . . why do you think Odd likes Shyanne? He's only known her for about a day." Aelita knew the idea of a 'girl talk' was basically what she was doing with Yumi at that moment.

"I'm pretty sure it's love at first sight. Though I'm not sure if Shyanne returns Odd's affections." Yumi told her friend. In all honesty she hadn't really had a chance to talk with Shyanne so she didn't really know what she was like.

"What's love at first sight exactly?" Yumi slowed down a bit so Ulrich was out of earshot.

"It's what I felt when I met Ulrich. It took me a while to realise but I'm positive that's how I feel." The Japanese girl whispered to her friend. Aelita nodded.

Little did Yumi know Jeremy was listening to the girls' conversation and played a recording to Ulrich.

"So? What are you thinking." The genius asked his friend, temporarily removing the sound of his voice from Yumi and Aelita's sound range. Ulrich smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I love Yumi back." A blush was forming on the samurai's face, which he could say was because of the adrenalin of fighting Lyoko monsters. Ulrich slowed to a halt as he saw what was guarding the tower; three Crabs, two Mega-Tanks and four Creepers. He moved behind a giant rock that could hide half his class and peeked around the corner of the abominations.

"Shit, that's a lot of monsters to beat." He heard Yumi say behind him. He nodded and gave her a sidewards glance while he knew she was watching. They watched the monsters for a few seconds. The X.A.N.A symbols on the Creepers kept flashing and the crabs were circling the tower. The two Mega-Tanks were completely still; it was completely unnerving.

"How are we going to get past them?" Aelita asked.

"Simply; Yumi uses her fans to kill a few of them from here, and then I'll triangulate and vanquish them." Ulrich mumbled to her.

"It's not going to be that simple, will it?" Aelita asked again. Ulrich smirked at her.

"Of course it won't be that simple, Princess. This is us we're talking about." Yumi nodded in agreement. She readied her fans and tossed the first one; it curved and flew past half of the Creepers, slicing through their X.A.N.A symbols. The geisha then threw her second fan as the first came back. The second fan went on the opposing path but caught the other two Creepers in their symbols. Ulrich then dashed forward.

"Super Sprint!" He yelled and the power was activated, "Triangulate!" his form tripled and went to work on the monsters. The first Ulrich attacked the two Crabs and won, but was defeated by a Mega-Tank. The second Ulrich sliced his katana through the Mega-Tanks symbol but was defeated by the second Mega-Tank. The third and true Ulrich repeated the second Ulrich's actions but was not defeated. Yumi and Aelita then rushed over to him, in fear of a surprise attack.

"That was too easy. X.A.N.A must be doing something to the school." Aelita said as she slowly walked towards the activated Tower. The 'princess of Lyoko' then merged with the Tower as she entered it. Just when Aelita disappeared, Ulrich grabbed Yumi by the waist and smashed his lips against hers. Yumi would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. Outside Lyoko Jeremy was watching them through a direct feed.

"Odd will never let them live this down once I tell him." He mumbled after he turned his microphone off.

**At the park . . .**

Sissi ran into the park screaming.

"SHY! SHY WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed out for her beloved cousin. Herve and Nicholas were almost failing to keep up.

"Sissi, calm down! She probably fell asleep under a tree somewhere." Nicholas exclaimed at his best friend's crush. Sissi stopped and turned to her friend.

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU SEE DELL ROBBIA CARRY MY POOR COUSIN AWAY? Who knows what the pervert is doing to her." Sissi whispered the last with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Herve grabbed his hanky and dabbed the tears away. Sissi then spun around and walked further into the park. The trio had been walking for half an hour when they finally found Shyanne and Odd . . . unconscious.

**Inside the activated Tower . . .**

Aelita floated up and landed on the 'second floor' of the Tower. She calmly walked to the middle as the virtual touch screen showed up. The pink haired girl placed her hand on it and the touch screen accepted her prints. She then typed in 'Code Lyoko' and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She heard Jeremy typing as she always could; then she recognised an unfamiliar presence. It wasn't X.A.N.A, that much Aelita knew, it felt . . . dark, misunderstood and welcoming. Then the time reversal sequence began and time turned back to the morning of that day.

If Aelita had known what (and who) the presence belonged to, she wouldn't have allowed Jeremy to turn back time.

_**Tuesday, 5:58 AM**_

Odd stared into Raven's eyes as they were, yet again, in close proximity.

_They did it! Okay; so Raven should notice something about this position in three, two . . ._ As Odd predicted Shyanne Raven smiled and slightly pulled away from him. Odd just pulled her closer. Raven gasped.

"Odd, what are you-'' She was cut off though as he'd pressed his lips to hers and made his hold around her waist tighter. Odd heard his crush produce a small 'mm' sound from her throat as she began to kiss him back. The blonde felt the iridescent haired girl snake her arms up his chest and around his neck, Odd's hands still on the skin of Raven's lower back. The blonde could've stood there forever, simply kissing his bird but he felt one of her hands on his chest slightly push him. The both gasped for breath. Raven blushed a little bit and Odd grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Rae-Rae." _None whatsoever._ Odd was still smiling as Raven, predictably kneeled down to pick up her book, "Is that 'The Silence: Whispers in the Dark'?" He asked. Raven looked up in surprise.

"Yes, it is. How did you know about it? Almost no-one knows about it." Odd nearly chuckled at his little bird's confused expression.

"I've wanted to read that book forever! What's it like?" As Raven began the same explanation he'd heard before the time reversal, Odd grabbed her wrist and led her to the exact same tree he'd led her to before.

"Have you read the first book, Odd?" Raven asked as they sat down. Odd shook his head and nearly grinned in satisfaction when his crush (and now possible girlfriend) Reached into her satchel and took out 'The Silence: Messages of Mystery'. Shyanne gave him the book and smiled as a huge grin came onto his face (practiced and calculated). Odd then turned to Raven and kissed her cheek. He watched as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Like I said earlier, Rae-Rae, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now." Odd opened to book and started reading; he got up to the exact same part in chapter two where Tiffany gets excited for Olivia, who had just read her and her other friend Alyssa the note. As the same bell rang Odd turned to Raven.

"Do you want to sit with me for breakfast?" Odd kept on his signature smirk while he watched the goddess next to him think it over.

"I don't know, I kind of promised Sissi I'd sit with her, Nicholas and Herve." Odd's smiled fell a bit when she said this, "Maybe at lunch." This picked up the cat-like boy's spirit. Odd stood and offered a hand to help Raven up (if she could read his mind she probably wouldn't have accepted. As soon as Raven grasped Odd's hand he yanked her up into another lip lock; this time, though, Raven had her mouth open. Odd held Raven's hand up a little higher than his head, his free arm was around her waist and Raven's free hand was on his chest again. When Odd pulled away Raven looked even more flustered then after their first kiss. He smiled and they walked to the cafeteria together . . . hand in hand.

* * *

**Odd's a bit of a player isn't he?**


	9. Chapter 8: Theories

**A/N: . . . I haven't much to write here anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Theories

When Odd and Raven exited the park, hand in hand, many other students were surprise although most of the boys who had been drooling over Raven at the assembly now glared at Odd in hatred.

_Sissi should scream in three, two . . ._ Odd thought.

"SHY!" Sissi screamed at her cousin, as predicted. Sissi ran up to the two, she wasn't happy when she saw Odd holding her dearest cousin's hand.

"Raven, please explain why you're holding hands with this freak." She growled predatorily. Herve and Nicholas appeared behind her in a matter of seconds. Odd nearly growled back when Raven took her hand back.

"I'll explain later, okay Sis?" Elizabeth Delmas nodded, still glaring daggers at the blonde boy. Raven then walked away with Sissi and the drones; as she did this she turned (while walking) and waved at her (Odd hoped) boyfriend. Then the blonde dog owner walked off to get breakfast, this time though, he avoided the toast as it was stale last time. He sat down with his friends, again. They greeted him.

"How did it go this time?" Ulrich asked. Odd just smirked.

"Slightly different if you include the kisses." Odd laughed as his friends stared at him with the same expression. Aelita was the first to snap out of it and say something; which Odd had somehow made her remember.

"Jeremy?" The genius looked up, "Just before you initiated the time reversal I felt someone's presence in Lyoko. It didn't feel like Ulrich, Yumi or Odd and I'm positive it wasn't X.A.N.A." Aelita spoke slightly fast. Jeremy fixed his glasses.

"Hmm, that's strange and also a huge coincidence." Jeremy said as he typed, "There's a new avatar on the system, one that I didn't put on there." He turned his laptop so the others could see. The new avatar was in a card like square like the others (Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita's avatars) but the colour of the card was an incredibly dark purple. On the card, there was a figure in a blue-ish indigo cloak, you couldn't see his or her face because the hood was up and any visible part of the face was shrouded in darkness.

"Well that's not creepy as fuck." Ulrich mumbled sarcastically. Jeremy nodded in agreement. Odd was too busy staring at Raven who was laughing and smiling with Sissi, again, to notice. Although, when he saw the new avatar it looked similar to the cover of the book Raven lent him. Just as Odd opened his mouth to speak his thoughts to his friends the first period bell rung. The four 8th graders stood up and walked to their first class, passing and greeting Yumi on the way. When they got to Social Science Odd finally spoke.

"Do you think I can somehow get Raven to sit with me this time?" he'd spoken in hushed tones but his friends still heard. Aelita and Jeremy shook their heads.  
"Sissi has developed a tighter rein on Raven since the dodge ball incident; that's most likely the reason she didn't let Raven didn't sit with you last time." The blonde genius explained. Odd let his head thump onto his arms which were crossed on the desk.

"This sucks." He mumbled like an over-emotional teenager, which he technically was. He's mood was slightly lifted when Raven walked in (albeit with Sissi) and winked at him. Odd smirked back at her; receiving a blush from the bird.

_Class is always so boring after a time- Raven didn't wink at me last time._ Odd was pretty deep in thought,_ maybe it was the kiss that changed what's happening today_.

**With Yumi . . .**

Math was the same, almost. The gossip was different.

'Did you see Odd and Shyanne holding hands? Who knew he'd begin playing her that quick?' 'He's probably kissed her already.' 'Is she really stupid enough to fall for the school playboy?' Yumi almost engaged in the meaningless gossip, but only to defend Raven.

She knew what her best friend's roommate preferred to be called and many more facts about her; but Yumi didn't know Raven as a person, only as someone she was told about. Yumi's teacher continued to talk on and on about fractions and decimals and how to find their equivalents. The Japanese girl looked out the window and kept her eye out for monsters; she knew none would show up but a Scyphozoa in the real world? Not exactly normal for X.A.N.A. to attempt. Yumi was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang. She smiled a little, it was recess after all. She stood, placed her pencil case, calculator and ruler back into her back-pack (black with a cherry blossom pattern on it) and went to go meet up with her friends. As she walked to their usual spot under the tree she began to wonder; would Odd whisk Raven away from her cousin for the soul purpose of hanging out? Probably not. He probably wasn't even going to get anywhere near the semi-shy girl anyhow. Yumi headed straight for the tree to see her annoying friend tapping his foot.

"Do I want to know?" she asked as she sat on the back rest of the bench. Ulrich shrugged.

"Depends if you want to hear Odd drawl on about how his love for Raven is 'undeniable, unquenchable and unmatchable'." The samurai sighed as he watched his roommate shake with whatever emotion had consumed him.

"Shush, Ulrich. Sissi always goes to her room at recess so Raven might decide to come over here." Ulrich had to choke back his chuckles. Odd's theory was unlikely to the lowest point; yet he waited. This was rare for Odd to do.

"Odd, she's heading towards the park." Ulrich told the blonde whose leg had taken to jumping up and down. Odd then bolted towards the park; Yumi noticed he was holding onto a book.

"What's with the heavy reading? I thought Odd could only read books a centimetre thick." The Japanese girl chuckled slightly at her near true joke.

"Raven lent it to him, we would've told you earlier but we didn't really have time." The samurai smirked when Yumi sat (exactly) next to him.

**In the park . . .**

Odd slowed to a casual walk when he entered the park, mainly to calm his raging nerves. Odd had been waiting all periods 1 and 2 (first class runs for two periods on Wednesday's. Roll with it) just to hear Raven's heavenly voice again. Odd soon found himself at the tree, _their_ tree (as he now thought of it). Sitting down under the tree with the porcelain Dollface covered book in her hands was Raven. Odd then noticed the ginger kitten playing with a chew-toy.

_Metrion_. His subconscious said inaudibly; Odd barely paid attention but heard his mind anyway. The blonde made sure his hair was perfectly spiked up then walked over to his bird. Raven, who was oblivious to her surroundings while reading, was in shock when Odd suddenly got on his hands and knees and kissed her. It didn't take long for Raven to kiss back though. After a minute of lip-lock they parted.

"Don't think you can kiss me every second of the day, Odd." She said with a playful yet serious tone in her divine voice. Odd nearly shivered but grinned instead.

"It's not my fault your irresistible, Rae-Rae." The bird flinched at the nickname. Odd's facial expression took on the emotion Worry.

"What's wrong?" The blonde cupped his girlfriend's face and made her look at him. Raven smiled softly at him.

"I just hate being called 'Rae-Rae'. It's alright if you want to call me that, just not in public okay?" Shyanne said softly. Odd then gained a dreamy look in his eyes and did the only thing he could think of; pecking his favourite bird on the lips.

"Meow" Odd and Shyanne turned to the kitten who was now staring at them, chew-toy forgotten. Raven gently picked up the ginger and sat her on her lap. Odd pouted.

"No fair! You don't let me cuddle into you when I start whining!" The raven haired girl couldn't help but laugh at this, a blush intruding on her cheeks.

"Almost like you, Metrion's a baby and need's her mother. Or in this case her owner." Raven then scratched said kitten behind her left ear and a soft purr erupted from her.

_I told you the kitten's name was Metrion._ Odd's subconscious said again. The blonde didn't hear though; he was too busy gazing at his bird's flawlessness. Odd crawled next to Raven, wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Odd! What are you doing?" Raven said, blushing wildly. Never before had someone done this to her . . . except maybe Metrion.

"I'm cuddling, what does it look like I'm doing?" Odd yawned slightly and rested his free arm over Raven's stomach; effectively getting closer to the warmth next to him AND making Shyanne's face go even redder. Before Odd could get even more comfortable the bell for third period rang, "AWW! And just when I got in a comfortable position!" Raven kissed her boyfriend quickly before standing up with her satchel carrying all her books for the day (including _The Silence: Whispers in the Dark_). She kneeled down and patted Metrion's head.

"You can make it back to the room can't you, Metrion?" This was said as a whisper so quiet Odd almost missed it. The kitten ran off towards the dorm room after giving Raven's nose a good lick. Shyanne stood and turned back to her boyfriend, her face now it's normal pale colour. The couple then started walking to their third (technically second) class for the day; Art with Mr Chardin. As the two walked, Odd snuck his arm around Raven's waist yet again.

"You seem to like having your arms around me." The bird mumbled to him.

"Only to make sure you don't fly away, Rae-Rae." Odd whispered in her ear just before they entered the public eye.

* * *

**End chapter 8.**


	10. Chapter 9: Art, Gossip and Fishy

**A/N: I am back and for some reason bored as hell. Does Hades ever get bored?**

**Snowydusk: Sorry, but no, 'The Silence' is not and actually book. I'm pretty sure I got the title 'Whispers in the Dark' from the song 'Whispers in the Dark' even though I hadn't heard of it before I wrote this story.**

**Coog: You'll have to read and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Art, Gossip and Something Fishy

**Sissi's POV**

Who the hell does that bastard think he is? It's taken me years to get Raven to just smile and he just waltzes right up to her and suddenly they're dating! I can't let this happen, I just can't lose Shyanne; not again! Last time was simply because of Aunt Arella's little 'hobby' but this time Della Robbia might hurt my dearest cousin beyond repair! I swear; if he even thinks he can get away with this, he and his little group of freaks (including Ulrich) will suffer terribly! Wait a minute . . . WHY THE HELL IS HIS ARM AROUND HER WAIST?!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sissi growled when at the sight in front of her. Odd and her dearest Shy were walking together and he had his arm around her! But that's not all, oh no, Shy was allowing it!

_It's taken me years to get Shy to show even the tiniest bit of emotion! I will not allow that player to erase all of my progress!_ Just before Sissi could storm up to the blonde and tell him off Herve and Nicholas grabbed her attention.

"Uh, Sissi? We have art now. Didn't you say something about Shyanne being the most artistic and 'into-art' girl you've ever met?" After Nicholas said this Sissi got a sly little smirk on her face.

"Yes, yes I did. Nicholas? Herve? Spread a few rumours about Odd being the least creative boy in school." Then she turned and walked off to Art. Nicholas and Herve looked at each other.

"What are we going to do, Herve?" The blonde asked.

"We're going to pass notes in class." The pimple-faced prodigy replied, a sadistic grin appearing on his face.

* * *

Odd, being the happiest guy in the world couldn't help but smile. Not his regular goofy one . . . okay, _almost_ his regular goofy one. But the smile he was wearing could only be brought on by his bird. His arm was still around her waist as they walked to their next class, silently swearing he'd sit with her.

"Odd? Does today feel . . . I don't know, like it's already happened?" Odd's breath caught in his throat.

"No, not really. Why?" He said as calmly as possible. Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just been feeling this weird sense of déjà vu ever since this morning. I'm probably just imagining it." She gave him a small smile. He grinned back. Then something caught Odd's eye. They were walking past the girl's dorm and from one of the windows he could see Metrion watching them.

"Odd. Is something wrong?" Raven asked and looked towards where he was looking.

"No. Everything's fine. Let's just to class." And with that they kept walking.

* * *

**With Ulrich . . .**

"Do you think it's gonna last?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" Ulrich looked at him confused.

"Odd and Shyanne. Do you think they're gonna last?" Jeremy asked again; slightly annoyed. Ulrich thought for a moment.

"It depends. No-one really knows much about Raven so they could last anywhere between an hour and forever." He told his blonde friend honestly, "What about you, Aelita?"

"If Odd doesn't screw up, I believe the two of them may have a long, wholesome relationship." The pinkette replied. The boys nodded and headed to Art. Little did any of them know that they were being watched by a very. Curious. Little. Kitty.

* * *

**With Odd . . .**

As the two made it to the classroom Odd felt something niggling at the back of his mind. Something that was trying to break free. The feeling had actually started when he saw Metrion.

"Odd? Do you . . . um" Raven started. Odd payed full attention to her immediately.

"What is it?" Odd wrapped his second arm around his girlfriend's waist and rested his forehead against hers. She blushed.

"Well . . . um, do you . . . want to sit together?" Raven stuttered slightly. Odd grinned and nodded furiously, afraid he'd scream if he spoke. Raven sighed and hugged him, "Good." She said before pulling away. The two then went and sat at the back of the room. After a minute or so, their classmates began filling the classroom until there was no seats left. Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita gave the two some space by sitting a few rows away, but close enough to communicate (through gestures) if necessary. There was chatter everywhere until the door was slammed and Mr Chardin went straight to the black board and starting writing. Everyone took out their Art-Theory books and started to copy down what Mr Chardin was writing.

"Is he acting weird, or is he just in a bad mood?" Ulrich whispered to Jeremy.

"He's acting weird. Look at his handwriting; it's more pixelated than artistic." The blonde genius whispered back. Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"You don't think-?" Ulrich whispered.

"No, it's not X.A.N.A.'s style." Aelita said to him. The three began to watch the teacher's every move as they copied down the text on the board. After a couple of minutes, without turning around, Mr Chardin began speaking.

"Get out your sketch books, all of you." His voice wasn't as lucky-go-happy as usual, "Visualise a world untouched by man, a world where strange creatures roam and attack those who oppose them. In pencil, I want you to draw the world you've visualised. Raise your hand once you've finished." The class grabbed their sketch books and began thinking. Odd looked towards his friends and was greeted with a 'don't-you-dare' look from Ulrich. Odd stuck his tongue out at his friend and turned back to his girlfriend. She was sitting with her back unnaturally straight and her eyes closed. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right then and there.

_Calm down, Odd. Just calm down and think. Don't do Lyoko, you can do something like Lyoko but do not do Lyoko_. Odd thought as he began thinking of a world untouched by man, with strange, violent creatures. All Odd could think of was the Lyoko desert. He started drawing it without thought. Every once in a while he glanced over at Raven, she'd started drawing and was paying explicit attention to detail. She'd started drawing a large hill, with an arch that had a river flowing through it, with cherry blossom trees and a giant pink and green dragon flying over them. If he'd looked closer he would've seen small Creepers, Bloks, Tarantulas and even a Scyphozoa; but he hadn't looked closer, he'd been too busy glancing at Raven's eyes. After about have an hour, Mr Chardin left the room and the other students in their class began whispering, glancing at Odd and giggling. He could hear what they were saying.

_"Is he seriously the least creative kid in class?" "Wow, you'd think he'd be really artistic. Considering who his mother is."_ After a minute Odd felt a crumbled piece of paper land in his lap.

_Is what they're saying true, Odd?_ It read. It was obviously Shyanne's handwriting. He looked up at her and shook his head, then motioned to his sketch book. Raven nearly gasped at what her boyfriend had drawn. It was of a desert (the Lyoko desert but she didn't know that) that had beautiful cat-like creatures roaming, there were two cat-like creatures that caught her eye though. A large blonde-furred creature with purple stripes was nuzzling his nose against the nose of a black-furred creature with azure stripes. Raven turned back to her sketch book, her cheeks turning cherry red.

* * *

**Sissi's POV.**

Why isn't it working!? She should be turned off by him, not blushing! Oh. My. God! I'll have to do something worse than simple gossip to separate them. I'm sorry, Shy, I know you really like this guy but I'm not losing you again.

* * *

**I kinda ran short on ideas near the end but I think it came out pretty good.**


	11. Chapter 10: What's going on?

** 8: Oh, dear reader. It has everything to do with the Teen Titans. All will be explained eventually, just you wait and see.**

* * *

Chapter 10

What's going on?

The bell for fourth period rang and all Odd's classmates hurried out of the room. Although he, Ulrich and Aelita took their time; Shyanne had gone with her cousin, but not before giving her boyfriend a soft peck.

"Ten euro, Sissi started the rumour." Ulrich mumbled to his best friend.

"Twenty." Odd said back before they left for their next class.

* * *

(I'm just gonna skip because I don't really feel like writing about the rest of the classes. 6th period = last period of the day)

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of classes for the day. Odd stood up and collected his things before walking over to his girlfriend, whose cousin had convinced her to sit with her, Nicholas and Herve yet again. Odd grabbed Shyanne's hand and led her away from the classroom and towards the dorms. Soon, the couple were walking through the hallways towards Raven and Aelita's shared room.

"Odd, Shyanne." The two turned around at the voice. Standing a few feet away from them was the man who'd spoken their names.

"Yes, Mr Chardin?" Odd asked. After a few seconds, Mr Chardin's face began to melt. Raven gasped in horror. The melting didn't stop, it continued over Mr Chardin's entire body. Underneath was a horribly grotesque . . . _thing_. There was no telling what it was. Its skin was maroon with scars, cuts and bruises. The most noticeable thing, though, was the sign of X.A.N.A on its forehead.

"Demon." Raven whispered in horror. Just after Raven said that, the thing roared. Odd grabbed Raven's wrist and they started running away from the thing. It pursued them, though. It kept terrific pace with them and was getting closer, and closer as they kept running. The thing roared again as its arm threw a ball of some kind of solid rock at the ceiling, some of it nearly fell on the two. Shyanne screamed. Odd reacted by running faster, and ultimately making Raven run faster too.

_How the hell is no-one hearing this?_ Odd thought as he and Raven exited the dorms. He glanced behind him to see tears trailing down Raven's face and the thing that used to be his favourite teacher still chasing them. They kept running until they were in the woods, they only stopped when they reached the manhole. Odd panting hard.

"Odd . . . what WAS that thing?!" Raven asked between gasps for air. Odd looked up at her.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we lost it," He said as he removed the manhole, "Come on, I know a safe place."

"We can't just leave! What do you think that, that . . . THING will do to Sissi?" Raven exclaimed as Odd texted someone.

"We've got it covered. We just really need to go. Now." He said, climbing down the manhole. Raven reluctantly following. When she was down there Odd grabbed a skate board.

"Can you skate?" Raven nodded and Odd passed her a board.

* * *

**With Jeremy . . .**

Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita raced to the factory after Jeremy's computer alerted them of another activated Tower.

"Two in one day. Seriously? Can't X.A.N.A. give us a break for once?" Ulrich said when the three got to the elevator. Then Ulrich's phone started playing the song for text messages.

"It's Odd. He and Raven were chased by Mr Chardin, who melted, and now they're in the sewers. I'll text Yumi." Ulrich said as he did so. Ulrich and Aelita stopped off at the Virtualisation Station and Jeremy went on to the Super Computer.

* * *

**With Yumi/Raven . . .**

Yumi sat up in bed and grabbed her phone. She looked at the text and got ready to sneak out. She got into her usual clothes and snuck out through the sliding glass doors of her room. She sprinted to the park and to the open manhole

_Goddamn it, Odd. You should know by now to shut it after you've gone through._ She thought as she went down and closed the manhole herself. She grabbed a skate board and sped through the tunnel towards the second manhole. When she got to the edge she noticed that there were two skateboards there, not one.

_Ulrich said that he, Jeremy and Aelita didn't go this way; that only Odd, and now I, did. So why's this here?_ Yumi shrugged it off as she climbed out of the sewer and ran to the elevator. She got there just in time to get in the elevator with both Odd and . . . Shyanne?

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Yumi asked the iridescent haired girl.

"Odd was walking me back to my room until we were stopped about halfway by Mr Chardin. The he just melted right then and there into this hideous creature and chased us." Raven said as the two girls leaned against the wall. Odd texted again.

"Jeremy knows we're here now. Shyanne, get off at the second stop, okay?" Raven nodded as the elevator stopped. Odd kissed her cheek before running into the room with Yumi, Raven was left to keep going up. When she the elevator stopped again she got off. She was now in a giant room with a huge computer and a holographic sphere.

"Hi, Raven." Jeremy said from where he was sitting and typing.

'Hey. What is all this?" Raven asked as she walked up behind the chair.

"It's the Super Computer. The holographic sphere shows the five sectors of Lyoko." Jeremy explained, "We don't really need to do a Time Reversal, since no-one's seen Chardin yet and it's really late. You can't tell anyone about this place, you know that right?" Raven nodded.

"What's with the cards?" Raven asked when she saw four of five cards flashing.

"Those are the avatars of Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita. We don't know who the fifth avatar belongs to." Jeremy explained while typing in co-ordinates. Just as he typed in the co-ordinates for the Forest Tower, which was the activated one, the fifth card starting glowing, not flashing like the others, but glowing. Jeremy pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That can't be right." He mumbled while bringing up security footage of the Scanner Room; no-one was there and the four tubes were closed, "Hmmm. Why is that happening?"

"Jeremy, is there a problem out there?" Yumi's voice asked.

"Possibly, the fifth card is glowing." Jeremy said into the microphone of his ear-piece.

"Is that bad?" Ulrich's voice asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be- um, guys you may wanna slow down your vehicles." Jeremy said after multiple enemies showed up around the Tower.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" Odd's voice asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to take on fifty monsters. Hold on, I can quickly upgrade your weaponry." Jeremy said typing.

"Where are they?" Raven asked, staring at the holographic sphere.

"The Forest Sector." Jeremy replied as he kept typing, "I'm upgrading your vehicles too."

"Is Raven with you?" Aelita's voice asked.

"Yeah, she is. I've explained a few things." Jeremy said as he opened a draw and grabbed another ear-piece and passed it to Raven, "She can talk to you now." He said as Raven put on the ear piece.

"Hey, Rae-Rae!" Odd yelled out.

"Hey Odd." Raven replied, still inspecting the holographic sphere. Jeremy kept typing for another minute or so.

"Okay, you're fully up-to-date. I think you'll be able to take 'em down now." The blonde said finally.

"Finally!" Yumi joked. After a few minutes Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi were fighting the swarm of monsters; while Jeremy was explaining the whole Lyoko thing to Raven.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter. Tune in for the next addition.**


	12. Chapter 11: Through The Bird's Eyes

**A/N: And I'm back. I apologise for being late back school's a bitch soooo, yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Through The Bird's Eyes

**Raven's POV.**

I felt a small smile grace my face as Odd walked over to Sissi, Herve, Nicholas and I after class ended. He took my hand and led me to the Girl's Dormitory. He and I were almost at my shared dorm with Aelita.

Odd. Such a perfect name for him.

"Odd, Shyanne." A distinctively male voice said from behind us. We both turned to see the art teacher. Hmm, there's something . . . off . . . about him.

"Yes, Mr Chardin?" That angelic voice asked the teacher, I resisted the urge to shiver in delight. I gasped in horror as Mr Chardin begin to melt. No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. The maroon skin, the grotesque wounds, the long scrawny arms, the enormous hands, the nails sharp enough to cut through diamond . . . oh, Azar, please, NO!

"Demon." I manage to whisper just before _it_ roared at us. I felt myself stiffen with fear.

_This can't be happening, not now!_ I feel Odd grab my wrist and pull me down the corridor in a run. Wow, I wonder if he's on the Track team . . . there's no time to think about that now! I glanced backwards to see it following us- hang on. What's that symbol on its forehead? That's not a rune; runes don't glow pure white on the Demonic. They only glow red . . . blood red. It's gaining on us now. Damn! Why did this have to happen now?! I look back at Odd in time to see him turn his head quickly to look at me and what I'd originally thought was one of Father's minions. I see my reflection in his gorgeous eyes. I'm crying. I don't cry; crying is for the weak. He is my weakness. We exited the building a moment ago but I'm only just noticing, too busy running from it . . . hold on, where is it? I can't hear it anymore. Hmm, if it's anything like Father's minions than it won't give up so easily. We slow to a stop in the park and out drops to his knees to open a manhole.

"Odd . . . what WAS that thing?" I doubt he'll know. He turns to me, precious brown pearls with blue flakes staring into the depths of my soul. Goodness gracious, I'm getting soft.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we lost it," he tells me as he finally removes the manhole from the ground, "Come on, I know a safe place." I glance between him and the manhole.

"We can't just leave! What do you think that, that . . . THING will do to Sissi?" I exclaim as Odd pulled out his phone and texted someone. Is it really the time for that!?

"We've got it covered. We just really need to go. Now." What does he mean by 'we've'? He starts climbing down the manhole but I am reluctant to follow. This is so gross! I climb down after him and as I touch the ground (or should I say underground) Odd grabbed two of the three skateboards from against the sewer wall. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and possibly Yumi have been down here before. Odd holds out one of the skateboards to me.

"Can you skate?" I nod and he hands me the board. We race threw the sewers with Odd in the lead. I feel myself giggle as my hair flies behind me. After another minute Odd stops and turns to me. I slow down but one of the front wheels must've caught a rock or something because the board flew up from beneath me and the next thing I know I'm safely in Odd's arms.

_So warm_.

He smiles at me as he starts to climb up the ladder after a second I follow him and we emerge in front of what seems to be an abandoned factory. I look as my hand as Odd's fingers intertwine with mine and he leads me into the old industrial building. We walk in and there's an open elevator a floor below up, and there's also a bunch of ropes to allow us to get down there I presume. Odd turns to me and gives me a quick kiss before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest, gripping my side and grabbing one of the ropes hanging from the ceiling. He looks me in the eyes.

"You ready, Rae-Rae?" He rests his forehead on mine for a brief second. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. He gives me yet another angelic smile before leaning back slightly and jumping off the ledge. I grip tighter as we glide through the air and safely onto the ground. I look up from my position with my head buried in his chest to see him smirking at me. My face heats up as we enter the elevator. After a second Yumi lands in front of the elevator and enters.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She asks me as the door closes.

"Odd was walking me back to my room until we were stopped about halfway by Mr Chardin. Then he just melted right then and there into this hideous creature and chased us" I tell her as we lean against the same wall. She's really easy to talk to, I have no idea why Ulrich goes quiet around her. I look at Odd to see him texting again.

"Jeremy knows we're here. Shyanne, get off at the second stop, okay?" I nod as the elevator stops. Odd gives me a kiss on the cheek before going into the room, trailing behind Yumi who waved at me. I wave back and smile as the doors close again and the elevator goes up again.

When the elevator stopped again I walked into this large room with a sphere showing four terrains and a core, on a rail around that was a chair that I found Jeremy to be sitting on, typing on a computer.

"Hi, Raven." He said without looking up.

"Hey. What is all this?"

"It's the Super Computer. The holographic sphere shows the five sectors of Lyoko." He explained, "We don't really need to do a Time Reversal, since no-one's seen Chardin yet and it's really late. You can't tell anyone about this place, you know that right?" I nod.

"What's with the cards?" I ask as I notice four of five cards flashing on the screen. One of them is a Virtual Ulrich dressed as a samurai, one is a Virtual Yumi as a geisha, one is of Aelita as a forest elf and the last is a Virtual Odd as a Neko. Wow . . .

"Those are the avatars of Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita. We don't know who the fifth avatar belongs to." I look at the fifth one. Uh oh. After a second of Jeremy typing the fifth card starts to glow. Not flash like the others, but glow.

"That can't be right." Jeremy mumbles as he brings up what I assume is security footage of the room Odd and Yumi went into. There's no one there. "Hmm, why is this happening?"

"Jeremy, is there a problem out there?" I here Yumi's voice say from . . . somewhere.

"Possibly, the fifth card is glowing." Jeremy said into the microphone of his ear-piece.

"Is that bad?" Ulrich's voice came from the same place Yumi's did.

"I'm not sure, it could be- um, guys you may wanna slow down your vehicles." Jeremy said as several shapes appeared on the screen.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" I smiled as I heard Odd's voice.

"I don't think you'll be able to take on fifty monsters. Hold on, I can quickly upgrade your weaponry." Jeremy said while typing.

"Where are they?" I ask as I stare at the sphere.

"The Forest Sector." Jeremy replied while typing, "I'm upgrading your vehicles too."

"Is Raven with you?" I hear Aelita ask innocently.

"Yeah, she is. I've explained a few things." Jeremy said as he opened a draw and grabbed another ear-piece and passed it to me, "She can talk to you now." He continued as I put the ear piece in my ear. Suddenly I could hear winds blowing, and insects buzzing.

"Hey, Rae-Rae!" I smiled as Odd yelled.

"Hey, Odd." I say to him as I star at the forest terrain on the holograph. He's there somehow. Jeremy (or as Odd called him, 'Einstein') kept typing for another minute or so.

"Okay, you're fully up-to-date. I think you'll be able to take 'em down now." The blonde said finally.

"Finally!" Yumi joked. After a few minutes I can only guess that Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi were valiantly fighting a swarm of monsters; while Jeremy was explaining a few things to me.

* * *

**I know that it's practically the exact same as the last chapter but I don't think I've done Raven's POV yet. And I've also sort of shown that yes, it is the Half-Demon Azarathian we all love. This is Pre-Teen Titans, just so you know.**

**REMEMBER! If you spot a mistake (grammar, fact, etc.) tell me in a review or a PM and I'll take note because once I've finished I am going to delete this story and post the better version of it on here. Or maybe just write 'REMAKE' in the title.**


	13. Chapter 12: What Does XANA want?

**A/N: Sup, peoples.**

* * *

Chapter 12

What does X.A.N.A want?

Odd smirked as the monsters came into view. He brought up a visual feed of what was happening and smirked at it, fully aware that his bird was watching.

"You cocky bastard." Ulrich mumbled as he looked at the live feed. Odd turned to him.

"Hey! I'm a cocky bastard with class." His smirked widened as the three hid behind another conveniently placed boulder, "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll stay here with Aelita until you two have either been de-virtualised or there's only a small amount of monsters left. You and Ulrich will attack and take down as many of them as you can; but don't worry, I'll be using my fans to take a few of the out from here as well." Yumi said as she went badass-soldier-mode. The two boys nodded and charge out from behind the boulder and attacked. Just as Odd released the claws from beneath his gloves he heard that beautiful voice.

_"Be careful, Odd_." He wasn't sure if the other's heard it but nonetheless he continued to attack the monsters. They were mainly Creepers and Bloks (23 of each to be exact). There were a couple of Mega-Tanks and a . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Odd yelled as he dodged a wide read laser encased in a thinner white one. His gaze shot up the apparently latest addition to X.A.N.A's monsters.

It was a light blue in colour and was a sort of egg shape on two front legs and one back. It had a circle on its front which Odd assumed the laser had come from. It looked more mecha than orga (more machine than organic tissue) and seemed to have a faint crack down its centre, about two millimetres wide. If Odd looked closely he would have noticed the red pulsation in the crack, but he didn't, there was no need at that very moment.

"I have no clue. I didn't even notice it until you gave us a live feed, Odd." Jeremy replied as he typed furiously.

"Holy shit." Raven mumbled so quietly that Odd almost missed it. Emphasis on 'almost'. Odd was about to shoot it but stopped.

"Where's the eye!?" He whispered before dodging another laser, "ULRICH! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Odd continued to shoot at the Creepers and Bloks (for Ulrich had already destroyed the Mega-Tanks) while dodging lasers. The blue thing seemed to aim for him and ignore Ulrich.

"I'm a little busy, Odd!" Said boy glanced at his friend to see the majority of the remaining monsters (which was around 25) swarming toward him, not shooting per-say, but keeping him occupied.

_It's as if X.A.N.A wants to single me out. But why . . ._ Odd thought as he ducked and shot a laser arrow at another Blok. He whipped around when he heard a Creeper powering up to shoot him, aimed and . . .

_Crud! Outta ammo_. He thought and got ready to run behind the Creeper and scratch him from behind. He needn't have bothered though, as a pink-ish red blur swiped through the Creeper and flew back behind the giant boulder. Odd jumped out of the way of yet another laser.

"Be careful, Odd! I've hacked into a data file concerning the monsters. One blow from whatever that thing is and it's game over." Jeremy stated rather loudly, having noticed the dilemma of Ulrich being ignored by the new foe.

"Got it." He said as he dodged another laser (all the Creepers and Bloks left still flocking to Ulrich).

"Oh, and one other thing. X.A.N.A seems to have formed a sort of protective skin, around its body but couldn't do it completely, so, if my calculations are correct, the logical thing to do is aim for the crack." Jeremy said again as more typing could be heard. Odd nodded and dived behind a rock big enough to hide him if he curled up. He leaned out from the side slightly and aimed for the crack in the new monsters protective shell. Then he remembered.

"That'd probably work, Einstein, if I wasn't out of ammo." He growled slightly.

"Already done." The sight-impaired boy said knowingly. Odd huffed slightly as he perfected his aim and fired. The arrow managed to embed itself in the cracked surface of the monsters protective skin.

"Nice shot." He smirked as he was praised by his bird.

"Thanks, Rae-Rae." His smirk never faulted as he slowly stood, Ulrich and Yumi had totalled all the Bloks and Creepers, and Aelita was already melding with the tower. The blue thing (now that Odd thought about it, the thing sort of looked like a blue Turret) started to shake before exploding in a burst of flames. Odd ducked as a metallic plate flew in his direction, landing beside him. He picked it up and turned it in his hand. On the inside of the curved plate was X.A.N.A's symbol but it was glowing a faint red instead of the usual white.

_Why red? What do you want X.A.N.A?_

* * *

**With Sissi (time of the attack) . . .**

"Where the hell is she? I swear to God, if she's with Odd . . ." Sissi growled under her breath. She, Herve and Nicholas were sitting at their usual table.

"Uhh, maybe she went to her room to fix up her makeup." Nicholas said in an unconvincingly dumb tone. Sissi gave him the death glare.

"That's the thing; Shy doesn't wear makeup in any shape or form. What you is what you get with her." She lied through her teeth, but the boys didn't know that and certainly didn't need to know until the appropriate time came.

"Looks like Della Robbia's little gang aren't gonna show either." Herve said through a mouthful of food, Sissi's eyes widened slightly as she looked over at the empty table to her across the room.

"Hmm, I wonder . . ." She mumbled, her mother's side of the family had a secret, she knew. Shy was a part of that secret and whenever Sissi asked Shy what the secret was, Shy would just say that she wasn't allowed to tell; not even when her hair had started to shine purple. It hadn't always been iridescent, it used to like hers; pure black but a bit wavy. Shyanne's eyes hadn't changed, although they kept going the same purple her hair shone.

_Maybe she's let Odd in on the secret . . . no way, she wouldn't trust him to that level. Not yet. _She rested her head in a hand, _Maybe the secret's got something to do with Uncle Trigon. Aunty Arella doesn't know that I know about him._ A sly smile came to her face,_ Shy told me, Aunty Arella, Shy told me all about your little affair with a demon_.

"Uh, Sissi?" Herve said nervously. Said girl looked up at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's absolutely fine."

* * *

**I know not what the fuck-eth I'm saying-eth.**


End file.
